superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: The Warners' 65th Anniversary Special Credits (1994)
"The Warners' 65h Anniversary Special" Story by Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Alfred Gimeno Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Voice Direction Andrea Romano Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg City Desk Editor Lou Grant Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz Maurice LaMarche as Spartacus Jim Cummings as Buddy Jeff Bennett as Weed Memlo Paul Rugg as Lon Borax Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Cree Summer as Elmyra John Mariano as Guenther Greg Burson as Bugs Bunny Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Storyboards: Joey Banaskiewicz, Christopher Dent, Bucky Beaver, Jerry Mathers as the Beaver, Charles Visser. Model Design: Julienne Gimeno, Julienne Fries, Bob Doucette. Sheet Timing: Jeff Hall, Monty Hall, Kids in the Hall, Norm McCabe, McCabe & Mrs. Miller, Tom Ray, Man Ray, Sting Ray, Bob & Ray, Ray Stevens, Darrin Stevens, Larry Tate. Slugger: Bill Knoll, Grassy Knoll. Louisville Slugger: Baseball Bat. Slug: Slimey Gooey Thing. B.g. Key Design: Dan McHugh, Marty Strudler, Apple Strudler, Peach Cobbler. B.G.s.: Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb. B.G. Color: [[Brian Sebern Character Layout Huwj Matsumura Spectrum Colors: Roy G. Biv. Color Key: Bunny Munns, Richard Daskas, Carolyn Guske, Robin Kane, Charles Foster Lane, Chris Naylor, Eric Nordberg, Linda Redondo, Redondo Beach, Florida. Bathroom Key: Cannot Be Duplicated. Francis Scott Key: National Anthem Writer. Key Largo: Starring Humphrey Bogart & Lauren Bacall. Make Up: Jean DuBois, Lisa Leonardo, Valerie Walker, & Clint Walker as "Cheyenne". Mark Down: "Goof Troop" Tapes at K-Mart Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Brenda Brummet, Brenda Brummet Browning, Elizabeth Brummet Browning, Jennifer Damiani, Jennifer Damiani Browning, Bunty Dranko, Elizabeth Barrett Bunty, H.S. S. Bunty, Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs Jingleheimer Schmidt, Howard Schwartz, John Jacob Jingleheimer Schwarz. Interest Free Checking: With a $2000 Deposit. Production Administrator: Alyson Brown, Charlie Brown, He's a Clown, That Charlie Brown. Copying & Shipping: Carlton Batten, Carlton Batten Browning, Carlton Batten Down the Hatches, Ana Durand, Duran Duran, Ana Duran Duran, Que Sera Sera, Whatever Will Be, Will be, The Future's Not Ours to See, Ana Duran, What Will Be, Will Be. Digital Production: Alan G. Brown, Sweet Georgia Brown, Sweet Elizabeth Barrett Georgia Browning. Post Production Supervisor: Joe Sandusky Guy Who Cuts out All the Boruing Stuff: Joe "Snippy, the Animator's Best Friend" Gall. ADR Coordinator: Kelly Ann Foley Additional Film Editing: Al Breitenbach, Kelly Ann Foley, Theresa Gilroy-Nielson, Leslie Nielsen Sound Reading: Bradley Carow, Denise Whitfield]], Steve Siracusa, N.Y. Videotape Supervision: Jay Weinman, Scott Williams. Title Sound Mix is by: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Russell Brower, Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer The Trail Mix is by: Nabisco. Mix Coordinator: Richard Freeman Monkey Screech SFX by: Russell Brower, Robert Hargreaves, Matt Thorne, "Thorny" Thornberry, Ozzy's Zany next Door Neighbor. Music Editor: Tom Lavin for Traid Music ADR Recording: Mark Keatts. Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts, Mick Brooling, Bob Lacivita, Andrew I. King, Aaron L. King, Alan King, Martin Luther King, Chicken a la King, Old King Cole, Larry king Live, Don King, Don Corleone, Don Juan, Don Quixote, Don Wilson, Dondi, Dondi Duan Duran, Whatever Will Be, WIll Be. Voice Recording Engineer: Harry Andronis, of the Chiacgo Androniseseseses, Danny Shaw, 2nd Engineer, Casey Jones, Train Engineer. Post Production Facility: The Post Group Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Production. Voice Recording Studio: Alpha Studios. Recording Administrator: Leslie Lamers Voice Over Assistant: Erin Keller Amblin Story Cosnultant: Douglas Wood, Mary Woods, Natalie Wood, James Woods, Ed Wood, Jr. Laboratory Services: C.F.I. Lavoratory Services: Mr. Potty Man. Animaniacs Nutritional information per Services With 8 OZ. Milk With 8 oz. Cola With 8 oz. Weed Memlo Fat 4g 65g 73g 84g Calories 134 213 475 512 Protein 1g 12g 14g 17g Carbohydrate 17g 15g 17g 39g Kathryn Page: Kathryn Page. Episode Adopted by: Bettie Midler. Production Assistants: Geno DuBois, Dustin Foster, John Morris, Paul "Godzilla is My Friend" Trandahl. Donors - $10 or More: Jon McClenahan, Dave Marshall, The Gimeno Family, Nick Hollander, Kirk Tingblad, Elizabeth Barrett Tingblad. Organ Donors: Thomas, Baldwin, Vox, Wurlitzer. Animation Services Provided by: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Animation Directors: Kenji Hachizaki, Keiko Oyamada Favorite Lawrence Welk Quote: "When You Have a Minute, I Want to See You Right Now." If You Re Counting: This Has Been Episode #65. Chicken Boo Appears Courtesy of Zacky Farms Promotional Fee Paid By "Ouchies" The Sharp, Prickle Toy you Bathe With, Special Thanks to Osai Constorium Memlo Memorial Archives - Mary Margret Memlo, Curator The Smellog Foundation Craig T. Nelson & All His "Couch' Co-Stars The Pew Charitable Truss Production Manager: Barbra J. Gerard. Production Coordinator: Ken Fredrich Boyer Bean Counter: Chuck Ansel. Beans Counted: 235, Definitely, Definitely 235. Announcer: "Hey Warners, You've Just Finished the 65th Episode of Animaniacs. What Are You Gonna Do Now?" Warners: 'We're Going to Euro-Disney!" Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive in Charge of Prodding Liza-Ann Warren Executive in Charge of Bazooka Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Overseas Production Ken Duer Executive in Charge of Writers Barbara Simon Dierks Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution